Sampai Menutup Mata
by dedeq seokyu
Summary: Kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya, begitu yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan Gaara. Cinta Hinata akan selalu ada, walau dia sudah tiada. Bad summary.. Terinspirasi dari lagu Acha Septriasa. Oneshoot.. GaaHina
Kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya, begitu yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan Gaara. Cinta Hinata akan selalu ada, walau dia sudah tiada. Bad summary..

Terinspirasi dari lagu Acha Septriasa dengan judul yang sama.

Oneshoot..

GaaHina

Warning Typo Bertebaran!

.

.

Pagi hari yang mendung, terlihat gadis cantik sedang merenung. Mata bulannya memandang senduh alam sekitar, ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana dia menemukan pria bersurai merah yang sekarang menjadi kekasih tercintanya. Hinata, gadis itu tampak senduh bila mengingat pengorbanan sang kekasih untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tetapi Hinata tau, dia akan meninggalkan sang kekasih suatu hari nanti.

Tuhan,.. Apa ini jalan yang Engkau berikan? Perpisahan yang tidak di inginkan. Hinata menangis, saat mengingat penyakitnya. Penyakit yang sudah di deritanya sekitar tiga tahun belakangan ini, penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ada obatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

 _Embun di pagi buta_

 _Menebarkan bau asa_

 _Detik demi detik ku hitung_

 _Inikah saat ku pergi_

.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, gadisnya belum memberikan kabar dimana keberadaannya. Pria ini mengacak surai merahnya prustasi, apa yang telah di perbuatnya? Kenapa gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak pernah sama sekali memberinya kabar? Gaara, lelaki itu sudah mulai pasrah mencari keberadaan sang kekasih yang meninggalkannya beberapa bulan lalu. "Apa yang telah ku perbuat Hinata? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes, lelaki itu menangisi sang kekasih yang telah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun ini. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Gaara, terus menggumam nama sang kekasih.

"Gaara." Suara baritone mengejutkannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya lelaki itu. Tidak ada respon dari pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Gaara" panggilnya sekali lagi. "Kau masih menunggunya?" tanya lelaki itu merasa iba.

"Aku mencintainya Sasuke,, aku mencintainya." Gaara mulai meracau. "Apa kau tau? Aku sangat kehilangannya Sasuke... Sangat." Gumam Gaara dengan tetesan air matanya.

Sasuke adalah sahabat Gaara, dia mengetahui apa yang di sukai Gaara atau tidak yang di sukainya. Sasuke juga mengerti perasaan sahabatnya ini, kepada sepupunya Hinata. Sasuke lah yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua, saat itu Hinata yang baru sampai dari Amerika. "Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke iba.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Hinata, tetapi karena permintaan sang sepupu yang tidak ingin Sasuke memberitahukan keberadaan dan keadaannya kepada Gaara.

.

.

"Hinata." panggil suara lembut. "Ayo kita mulai kemonya, nak!" ajaknya lembut kepada anak keduanya.

"Apa Sasuke akan kesini bu?" tanya Hinata menatap sang ibu.

"Sasuke dan bibi Mikoto akan kesini sebentar lagi, kak Itachi dan paman Fugaku juga." Kata wanita paruh baya mengusap lembut surai indigo anaknya.

.

 _Oh tuhan ku cinta dia_

 _Berikanlah aku hidup_

 _Takkan ku sakiti dia_

 _Hukum aku bila terjadi_

.

Hinata mulai melakukan kemoterapi, hidup Hinata juga tidak akan lama lagi. Dia mencintai keluarganya, juga sangat mencintai lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini tidak ia kasih kabar sama sekali. "Tuhan, aku benar benar mencintainya. Satu kali lagi saja, berikan aku hidup. Aku juga berjanji, aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Tangis Hinata pecah saat berdoa. "Tuhan, aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai menutup mataku." Sekali lagi Hinata menggumam. "Gaara aku mencintaimu."

.

 _Aku tak mudah mencintai_

 _Aku tak mudah mengaku ku cinta_

 _Aku tak mudah mengatakan_

 _Aku jatuh cinta_

 _Senandungku hanya untuk cinta_

 _Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau_

 _Tiada dusta sumpah ku cinta_

 _Sampai ku menutup mata_

Sasuke meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar doa sang sepupu, dalam hati ia mengaminkan semua doa sepupunya. "Maaf Hinata, aku akan memberitahukan keberadaanmu kepadanya." Gumam Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

.

.

"Gaara ayo makan!" panggil seorang wanita bersurai kuning.

"Aku tidak mau makan kak." Katanya lirih dan terkesan kesedihan di setiap kata katanya.

"Gaara, Hinata akan sedih melihat mu seperti ini." Temari nama wanita itu, memberikan nasihat kepada adiknya.

"Kenapa Hinata meninggalkan ku kak? Apa dia marah?" tanya Gaara lirih. "Aku mencintainya kak, aku sangat mencintainya." Lanjutnya mulai emosi.

Temari benar benar tidak tega melihat adiknya. "Tapi Hinata sudah tenang di alam sana Gaara! Lepaskan dia,, relakan dia." Temari mulai terisak.

Bagai tertusuk duri yang tajam, Gaara menatap sendu sang kakak. Dia mengingat semua apa yang terjadi, Hinata gadisnya sudah tiada.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Gaara" panggil lelaki itu. "Aku akan memberitahukan dimana keberadaan Hinata." Lanjutnya, kemudian menarik lengan Gaara._

 _._

 _"Hinata." Gumamnya melihat sang kekasih terbaring lemah, menggunakan alat alat di rumah sakit. "Kenapa kau tak memberi tau keadaanmu Hinata?" Gaara mulai terisak. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi Hinata, tidak ingin."_

 _"Gaara" Panggil Hinata pelan._

 _"Hinata." Gumamnya lalu mendekati kekasihnya, memegang erat tangan kekasihnya._

 _"Gaara, maafkan aku. Aku menyembunyikan semuanya, aku tidak ingin membuat kamu khawatir. Aku juga tidak ingin, membuat kamu sedih. Aku mencintaimu Gaara, aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, jangan pernah bersedih Gaara. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Gaara." Hinata berkata dengan lembut._

 _Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, Gaara terisak saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Kau tidak akan pergi Hinata, aku tidak akan bahagia kalau kau meninggalkanku." Gaara mencium punggung tangan Hinata._

 _"Sssttt..." Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Gaara. "Aku akan tenang, kalau kau bahagia Gaara." Nafasnya mulai berkurang, Hinata menarik perlahan nafasnya kemudian "I.. W-will A-always L-love Y-you." Di saat itu juga nafas Hinata terhenti._

 _"Hinata.. Hinata... Bangun Hinata... Bangun.. Jangan bercanda Hinata, jangan bercanda... Hiiiiinnnnaaattaaaaa...!" teriak Gaara sambil terisak._

 _Hinata telah tiada, semua terisak melihat kepergian Hinata. Gaara tetap memeluk erat sang kekasih, menggoyang goyangkan tubuh yang tak bernyawa lagi. Keluarga Hinata dan keluarga Gaara menatap iba ke arah Gaara. Mungkin ini jalan Tuhan..._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _Cintaku sampai menutup mata_

.

Gaara mengingat kejadian, dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu Hinata. "Apa kau bahagia disana Hinata? Apa kau senang?" Gaara menatap langit malam. "Aku bukan lelaki baik Hinata, bagaimana aku tidak tau tentang penyakitmu? Aku bodoh Hinata.. Bodoh." Sekali lagi Gaara terisak.

"Gaara." Saat mendengar itu Gaara berbalik, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berbalut dress selutut berwarna putih dan di kelilingi sinar putih.

"Hinata." Gumamnya memandang lekat sang kekasih yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Gaara.. Berbahagialah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus berjanji tetap bahagia Gaara ada atau tanpanya aku. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, berbahagialah Gaara." Dengan perkataan itu, perlahan sinar dan sosok Hinata menghilang.

.

"Hiiinnnaaatttaaa!" Gaara terbangun, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. "Mimpi." Gumamnya pelan.

 _'Berbahagialah Gaara.'_ Pelan tapi pasti, suara itu terdengar di telinga Gaara.  
"Aku berjanji akan bahagia Hinata, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu. Hinata.. Tunggu aku." Katanya pelan.

 **The end**


End file.
